Kinases represent a large family of enzymes that catalyse the phosphorylation of proteins, lipids and metabolites and play a central role in the regulation of a wide variety of cellular processes. Abnormal kinase activity has been related to a wide range of disorders, including cancers. This has led to the development of kinase inhibitors as therapeutics, including as anti-cancer agents.
This invention generally relates to compounds having activity as kinase inhibitors, including their prodrug forms, as well as to the application of such compounds in therapy.